Ana's secret life
by SammieGrey84
Summary: Ana didn't interview Christian Kate did. They didn't meet till graduation but they come 2gether slowly. Christian finds Ana at a BDSM club when he goes to look for a new sub
1. Chapter 1

**Hi , this is my 1st fanfiction. I decided to write my own after running out of fifty shades stories.**

**Please excuse my writing , grammar ect ect. I AM NOT A WRITER ONLY HAVING FUN!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING JUST MY IMAGINATION.**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE. :)**

CPO

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I can't find a trace of her anywhere. Everything my team could do to track her comes up with nothing! Fucking nothing. She was finding me a new sub and poof vanished into thin air. No phone records no banking movements for two months no one will tell me where or what is going on this is so unlike Elener now I am going to have to find my sub through a fucking club of all places something she knows I hate doing so why has she just fucked off with no warning. Three months three god damn months without a sub I am so frustrated and i need to get it out of my system NOW!

It is Wednesday and my PA Andrea has just reminded me I to go to Portland for this stupid graduation ceremony. Why the fuck did i agree to this yeah yeah the farming division and all. God I could do without it to be honest I would rather be finding a new sub than going to hand out these degrees to a bunch of students.

Thursday and I am sitting on the stage while I await my turn to hand these out I told them I will not be making a speech! I look to my right and see Kate Kavanagh awaiting to give her speech she interview me a few days ago and I couldn't get her out of my office fast enough same boring questions I thought she would have come up with better than what she did and she had the nerve to ask me if i was gay! Oh baby if only you knew how far from the truth you really are. She starts waving madly as the students start to take their seats and I glance in the direction and oh my aren't you a pretty little thing her friend has a huge smile on her face as she returns Kate's wave. mmhhh just my type to long brown hair big blue eyes very small and petite wow stop grey! Soon enough this will be over and you can find a sub I tell myself. My cue comes to stand and hand out their awards I shake each hand not paying attention to them letting my mind wander over getting a sub when I feel it. The electricity running through my body at the touch of someones hand I look up and there she is Kate's friend and my oh my what a divine creature she is. Our eyes lock and she is smiling as am I. I tell her congratulations and her reply makes me gasp. "Thank you, sir" she says eyes downcast biting on her lip. Fuck is she no she can't be she would never be into my lifestyle surely not. As I hand out the last one i take my seat again and can't take my eyes off her god she is everything i would want in a sub.

Friday and I am in my hotel getting ready to head back to Seattle. I am heading to a members only club to find a sub. Fucking Elener I think I have never had to do this but she has just gone vanished into thin air. Just as I am getting ready to head out my room door knocks more like someone banging it in. I opened the door ready to explode at whoever the fuck is annoying me and there stands Lelliot great all I need. "What are you doing here Elliot"? "Came down for some work Lil bro and mom told me you were here so I called Taylor and he told me where you guys were. You want to come for a beer tonight with me? I am not heading back till morning" Oh god no I am not hanging out in a bar with Elliot while he try's to get laid. "No thanks I am just packing to head home" yeah that will do I am Christian Grey I don't go out drinking picking up random women I just take them into my playroom and fuck them! hard!. "Oh come on Christian a few drinks no more Taylor can pick you up and take you back to Seattle when we are done" Fuck I am not going to get out of this am I. " One drink Elliot and I'm off I mean it" fuck he always manages to get to me it is my guilt from growing up we were never close even though he has tried all his life to be a good big brother i just didn't care. " Great man , let's go Taylor is outside waiting on us" Fucking prick ordering MY staff about.

We head to a local bar playing shit music yeah this is so Elliot. We sit down with our drinks when a big crowd of students come in and Lelliots eyes pop out his head oh fucking great not even one drink and he has started already. I look to see what has or rather who has caught his eye and can't help buy laugh Kate Kavanagh yeah good luck there bro i think. Just as i go to turn I see her Kate's friend again god i have to get out of here i down my drink and make my excuses to Elliot. He is not bothered in the slightest as his eyes are on Kate. As i am leaving someone bumps into me and spills a whole try of drinks all over me. "WHAT THE FUCK". "Oh I am so sorry please let me help you. and please let me pay for your dry cleaning" I look up and see it is her Kate's friend i have to get out of here my pants are getting tight as she bites on that lip. " Never mind. Just watch where you are going in future" I snap at her.

I make my way outside and take in a lung full of air. What the fuck is wrong with me? I have never been attracted to any one like I am her I can't get her face out of my head. Those big blue eyes , as if they can see right to my soul and that touch god I need to get back to seattle and get laid. I call Taylor to come and get me as i left him at the hotel I hate waiting but he should be no more than ten minutes tops. As I am waiting drunk students are coming and going god I hate this. Then I hear it the voice on an angel. " Yes daddy I promise you... yes daddy we will... Daddy I am not moving to the other side of the world only Seattle...okay... yeah I love you too... bye daddy". It's her Kate's friend she looks up and sees me standing and smiles shyly eyes dropping and biting on that lip AGAIN. She turns to leave and I don't know what the fuck I'm doing "Hey I'm sorry I snapped at you that was very rude of me" fuck where did that come from? I AM CHRISTIAN GREY I don't do sorry I am well... I am me I snap and shout at people every day it is what I do who I am. "That's okay I would do the same if someone has spilled a whole try of drinks over me too just maybe not as strongly as you" her face flushes. "Ana" i hear a guy shouting on her "Ana". She turns round and rolls her eyes when she sees who is shouting on her."This is all I need" she mutters. " Hey Ana I thought that was you" she looks none to pleased whoever he is. He flings his arms round her and she finches. "Hey Jose. Listen I'm just going back into the club to join Kate and the girls. We did tell you it was a GIRLS night" Now he looks as if he has something sour swirling round his mouth. "Yeah you did. I was just passing". Passing my fucking arse I see the way he is looking at her like she is his shit maybe she is his. "So who's this Ana? IF it is a girls night then who is he". How fucking dare he his or not his who gives him the right to talk to her like that. "Jose I spilt a try of drinks on this gentleman and I was saying sorry. not that it has anything to do with you". Wow she has balls I will give her that. "Ana it has everything to do with me. You know you will be mine some day" Jeez is this guy pushing it or what. "Fuck you Jose I am sick of telling you that WILL never EVER happen no leave me alone". She walks back into the club while he walks away muttering "We will see". Fucking prick!


	2. authors note

**Hi again. Due to the reviews I got I think it might be for the best if I just drop this story and save you all from my spelling and spacing. I am very sorry to those who I have offended. If there is any body who wants to take it over and do it justice PM me and I will mail you and tell you where I was taking it and hopefully you can add it to what ever you decide to do with it. Again I'm sorry for even trying to do this it was a mistake and I will go back to reading only (hopefully find some new ones to read).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so here I am again. I have had so many nice reviews from you guys telling me not to give up and not to let people get away with being a bully. So if it was not for you guys I would have given up on this. I am sorry if I have not replied to you yet but I promise I will ASAP. To those of you who have sent me a PM thank you know who you are and I could not have done this without you. xxx**

CPO

"Welch get me everything you can on Kate Kavanagh's room-mate all I know is her name is Ana. I want it done urgently"

Just as Taylor and I are leaving I spy Jose hiding. What the fuck is he up to?.

"Taylor go round the block and park away from the club but close enough so I can see the door"

"Very well , sir".

After an hour of sitting watching the club door I see her wobbling outside. She is wearing a very short red dress that just clings to her body showing every curve she has and my what a sight she is. She sits down on a wall to the left of the club next to the alley where Jose was hiding. What is he up to?. I sit and watch as her eyes close and her head goes back. She looks fairly drunk from where I am so I just keep an eye on her from a distance. Then I see him creeping up beside her I can't hear what they are saying but he startles her. She gets up to walk away from him and he grabs her arm Ana is struggling to get out of his hold. As she tries to head back into the club he pulls her back towards the alley. That is it I can see she is trying to get away from him but he is still pulling her. I get out of the car and walk over as I get to the alley I can hear her.

"No Jose. Let me go. I told you before this will never happen"

"Oh come on Ana. I know you want me you have just been playing hard to get. I know you want me".

"Jose I said NO!"

As I get closer I can see he has her pinned against the wall holding her. He has pulled her dress up and is trying to take her panties off and she is in no fit state to fight him off. This can't only be alcohol she is too wasted for it to be. She is crying begging him to stop. I can't take much more of this. Before I can stop myself I grab him off her and knock him out. I got to help Ana but she's scared shitless begging me not to touch her.

"Ana look at me. ANA you are okay you are safe nothing is going to happen to you I promise. Can you walk?"

As I go to help her up she passes out in my arms FUCK. I put her in the back of my car and tell Taylor to lock the doors and look after her while I go find Kate and Elliot. Inside the club I find Elliot with Kate on his knee. I tell them what happened and we grab Ana's things and leave. We arrive at Kate and Ana's house and I lift her out of the car and into the house Kate leads the way to Ana's room. I can't help but notice the place is all packed up I guess they are moving any day now. As Kate is getting Ana some nightwear she let's out a little moan.

"Kate maybe you should call a doctor to take a look at her she is more than drunk".

"I think you're right , she only had a few drinks and Ana doesn't normally drink but we were celebrating our graduation. Thanks for looking after her".

"Kate look after her I have to go"

I have to get out of here I can't stop thinking of what could have happened to her. As I walk into the lounge Elliot is waiting.

"I have to go Elliot" I tell him.

"Don't you want to stay and see how Ana is"

"No I have to go Elliot" I repeat.

I get back into the car and tell Taylor to take me back to the hotel. When I get into my suite I head straight to the mini bar and grab a bottle of malt and pour a large glass. That poor girl who the fuck does this Jose think he is I have to find out more on him he is going to pay for what he has done tonight.

I have to get away from here I have to get back to Seattle find a new sub and forget Ana. I have to forget her but at the same time I'm drawn to her like I have never been drawn to anything before in my life. I call Taylor and tell him we are leaving and to bring the car round. On the way to Seattle I get the information on Ana but there is nothing she can't be this perfect surley. I tell Welch to keep digging there must be something fuck sake she has never even had a parking ticket in her life.


End file.
